Harmless Hunt Drabbles
by star2133
Summary: John and Sam go on a hunt, Sam gets taken by an interesting sort of creature. rated M for later romance between Dean, Sam and John.
1. Chapter 1

It had been an easy job. Or at least it was supposed to. Looking back on it now, the signs were there and I was a fool to ignore them; now, because of me, my son got hurt.

"Dad you couldn't have known" dean said, trying to reassure me. I slammed my fist against the wall. I hadn't called him for a pity party, I called so I could get my ass chewed out for my mistakes. "Dad, everyone makes mistakes; was it so wrong of you to ignore the signs because it was a moment when you and Sam weren't at each other's throat?" He asked, closing his car door and settling in the drivers seat. "He's gone dean! I don't know where he is!" I exclaimed. "Then we find him" dean said, I could almost see him shrug. "How far away are you?" I asked. "Bout an hour out, what were you two hunting?"

"Succubis"

"Bis? As in plural?"

"A rarity I know but we found a nest of them"

"How many?"

"About five"

Dean whistled, "my view on the supernatural world is changing, first the vampires now succubi"

I straightened, "vampires?"

Dean sighed, "I'll tell you later, do you think the succubi have Sammy?"

I ran an aggravated hand through my hair. "I don't know"

Dean was silent for a moment, he hadn't heard me unsure of anything before. He cleared his throat, "well just wait till I get there and then we can think of a plan" he said, hanging up the phone. I hadn't taught my boys to rely on anything, and yet I was relying on my boys to be alive for me to go on.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with my head throbbing and void of all my clothing except for my boxers. I sat up slowly, why the hell does my head hurt so much? I touched it and winced at the bump, easily a concussion.

"Glad you decided to wake up" a silky voice said behind me, I turned around in what I realized was a bed and felt my mouth go dry at the woman before me.

"Sam Winchester, it's an honor to have you in my bed" she said, her voice like silk. I bristled as she came closer to me, a simple touch from a succubi could make someone fall under their spell. I stumbled off the bed, putting the plush blue and white be in between us. She held a hand to her heart, a pout making her lips look even more seductive.

"Sam you wound me, don't you want me?" She purred. I swallowed hard, of course I did; silky auburn hair, Long legs made for wrapping around a man's hips, and blue eyes that would make a man of steel melt. She smiled, her perfect red lips moving to reveal perfect white teeth. A finger ghosted up my spine, making me stiffen; goosebumps appearing on my skin. "Handsome" the woman whispered, moving around me and towards the other succubi. I looked behind me and silently cursed myself for not noticing the door to another room before me. "I wouldn't do that you lovely morsel, you'll just walk into the rest of our coven mates" she said, sitting herself on the bed; stretching her legs out. I gulped, if there was something better than perfect this woman was it. Compared to auburn head she was like a goddess I should be on my knees worshipping. Hair the color of Cornflower, long, lean body covered in a flowing dress That left no secrets of her body to be discovered. Her piercing green eyes traveled my body, pausing at my boxers. Her lips twitched up into a smile, "The Winchester's don't disappoint" she mused, obviously pleased about something. I had a foreboding feeling i'd find out what that was real soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, where did you last see Sam?" Dean asked me, laying out a map of the area. I pushed the map away, "he was here" I said, moving to the window. Dean groaned, "dad, sit. your. ass. down. Now" he said. I blinked in surprise, "excuse me?" I asked, brow raised. He stood up from his chair, "you want me to yell at you for losing Sammy? Well I'm not going to. you don't deserve the relief me blaming you will give you" he said sternly. My chest tightened but I nodded and complied, sitting down across from him. "So you said the nest was here?" He asked, pointing at a red circle Sam made on the map. I nodded stiffly, "yeah, there's an old estate house there"

"An no one noticed that its been overrun by a bunch of supernatural squatters?"

"Anyone who finds the place goes missing" I said. If I saw so much as one scratch on my sons body I was going to waste those supernatural whores. Dean cleared his throat, "we'll Im going to scope out the area, stay here and retrace your steps for the last few days" he ordered. I nodded deftly and he shrugged his jacket on and left. I pressed the heel of my hand into my eye, this was just supposed to be a simple hunting trip.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why don't you sit a spell?" Cornflower asked. I shook, trying to resist the order. She narrowed her eyes and I fell to my knees, bashing them into the wooden floor. She smiled, no trace of her demonic power to be seen. "That wasn't so hard" she said lightly. Auburn head bent over the bed, getting real close to my face. "I wonder what we can find out about Sam Winchester" she mused, dragging a finger across my lips. My skin felt wired under her touch, making me have to bite my tongue to stop from moaning out. Cornflower stood up, walking around the room. "you see Sammy, we can turn into whatever you desire; even pretty little Jessica" she purred, skin changing until Jessica stood in front of me. My heart skipped a beat, my throat tightening. "or that little werewolf you grew so fond of" she said, chuckling in Jessica's form before Her skin changed back to cornflower; I scowled at her. "You have no right" I growled. She appeared in front of me in an instant, eyes ablaze with undiluted fury. "And you have no right to murder us!" She screamed, her voice scratchy and shrill. She stepped away, clearing her throat; the only sign left of her out burst. Auburn whined, "can't we just see what we can find?" She asked, crawling closer till her lips were a centimeter away. Cornflower smiled, "of course, sorry to keep you waiting" she said, sitting on the bed beside auburn. I tried to move away and cornflower narrowed her eyes, rooting me to my spot. Auburn leaned the last millimeter forward and pressed her lips to mine. A shock shot through my body, making me gasp and tremble. Auburn moaned, sliding to the ground to deepen the kiss. I felt myself kissing back, moaning at the feel of her soft and supple lips. Suddenly her lips turned rough and I felt the prick of stubble against my cheeks. I pulled away, panting slightly only to stare openmouthed at the figure before me.

"Hey Sammy" dean said gently.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dammit Sammy, always saving your ass" dean said, pushing aside another branch; only for it to snap back and hit him square in the face. Dean grabbed the offending branch and ripped it from the tree. He ran his hand over his face, "son of a bitch" he hissed, feeling a small cut across the bridge of his nose. "Fucking trees" he muttered bitterly. He looked around at the trees surrounding him and he felt like slamming his head against something hard and solid. The people who manage to find themselves in this forest don't disappear, they're lost in this god forsaken forest. Dean pulled on his bag string , unzipping it and pulling out a flamethrower, "if the woods won't move for me, I'll move them" he said, a cruel happy grin on his far. As he lifted the safety a woman to his left pushed a branch that obscured her and walked Into the little opening dean had found himself. "Why don't you put the flamethrower down?" She asked softly. A shiver went through dean and he dropped the flamethrower to the ground. The woman smiled sweetly, "see, this is my forest; I don't appreciate people who hurt it" she said, a slight pout bringing her lip down. "Sorry lady, my little broth-"

"Yes, yes; I know about little Sammy" she said, waving her hand dismissively.

Silence ensued.

"Are you going to tell me where he is?" Dean asked impatiently.

"No" she said, smiling. Dean ran a hand through his hair, "are you one of the creatures that took Sam?"

"Yes" she said, eying me warily. Dean chuckled, "I should be wasting you" he mused.

The succubi tilted her head, "then why aren't you?" She asked. He looked at her, "what's your name?" He asked. She furrowed her brows, "Anjali" she said cautiously. Dean nodded, "I don't know why I haven't pulled the gun from my waistband and shot you yet, I honestly think you're putting a spell over me"

She pressed a hand to her mouth to stop from laughing as loud, "a spell?" She said, still chortling. Dean nodded, "that's what I said, there's no other way to explain it" he said. Anjali shook her head and smiled, stepping closer to dean; if she was already affecting him from this far away it would be fun to see what he was like after a kiss. "Maybe you're just not a killer" she whispered in his ear. He trembled in ecstasy as her breath hit his ear.

"Y-yeah" he whispered, he'd agree with anything she said as of right now. "Kiss me" she ordered quietly. Dean turned to face her and grabbed the back of her head, crushing his lips to hers. Dean started to shake violently as Anjali stepped away. Dean reached out to her as she chuckled and ran off through the forest. Dean groaned, grabbing the front of his jeans; his mind was clear now and he slammed his hand into a tree for being so susceptible to her magic. He doubled over, a whimper of pleasure escaping his lips. "Dad" he whispered hoarsely, his dad would know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

I bit my lip to hold back a moan as dean ran his tongue up my length. I ground my teeth together as he deep throated me, I gasped as he flicked the head with his tongue. The reactions I was giving were making me sick, I shouldn't be feeling this way; it was wrong and dirty. "Sammy" dean groaned, rising from between my legs to capture my mouth with his. I struggled against the restraints around my wrists, "d-dean" I gasped, back arching as he ground out erections together. "You have no idea how much I want to fuck you" he groaned in my ear. I blushed, "d-dean, you don't really want this" I breathed. He smiled against my flushed skin, "oh don't it?" He purred, nipping the hollow of my neck. His fingers wrapped around my dick and started to pump his hand, leaning back to watch my face. My hips bucked, pushing me harder into his palm; my teeth bit into my lip. I felt my breath hitch as my pending orgasm was in sight. "N-mmff!" I said, my protest muffled by dean's lips. "Shhh, I got'cha baby boy" he mumbled against my lips. My hands clenched around the ropes on my wrists and my thighs started shaking; "d-dean" I gasped. His mouth replaced his hand and I threw my head back, letting out a wild moan of my brother's name. If there was to be one specific reason I went to hell, this was it. his hand ventured lower, ghosting a fingertip over my balls and then even lower to my ass. i tried closing my legs, to move away from his intruding finger, to no avail. i clenched my fists as he slowly inserted a finger inside me. i bared my teeth at the pain, "you okay sammy?"

"go to hell"

dean chuckled, "wasn't a pleasant place the first time" he said, inserting another finger. i clenched my eyes shut and tried to picture myself somewhere else. until he started to thrust his fingers in and out that is.

my back arched, the quick shots of pain turning into shivers of unsure and unfamiliar pleasure. it didn't hurt, it didn't feel amazing or anything it was just an odd full feeling. he wasn't sure if he liked it yet or not. inserting another finger sam let out a hiss, "this isn't dean, dean is my brother; he wouldn't do this!" he yelled, trying to move away from 'Dean's' hand. auburn's skin changed, molding into a figure sam blanched at, "yuo've got to be joking" he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

I made a red 'X' over the area on the map where the old mansion was just as the door opened suddenly. In an instant my gun was out and pointed at the doorway, only for me to drop it to the ground to help my eldest son in. He looked like he was going to pass out, "what the hell happened?" I asked, not letting him walk anymore and scooping him up in my arms and closing the door with my foot. Dean panted, putting his flushed cheek against my chest. I laid him down on the motel bed, brushing some dirt from a minor scratch on his nose. "Dean?" I asked softly, what the hell had happened? Dean groaned, his hips lifting slightly. "Succubi" he said between gritted teeth. My heart seemed to plummet into my stomach, "did it kiss you?" I asked. Dean moaned aloud, nodding. I closed my eyes for a moment before rifling through the hotel nightstands, pulling out a sample lotion bottle. I handed it to dean and he stared at it in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened with realization. "I-I uh..." He stammered. A shiver went through his body and he flattened his head against the pillows. "Ugh! Da-dad please" he moaned. My cheeks flamed, a sickening feeling settling in my stomach. "Dean I can't do this to you" I whispered frantically. He whimpered, "it hurts" he said. I wasn't even sure if he was able to sense reality anymore. I swallowed hard, taking the lotion bottle from dean's clenched hand; I was going to hell for this.

I unbuttoned my son's jeans, pulling them and his briefs down and off where I tossed them to the ground. Dean's eyes were glazed, moaning nonsense and babbling as the succubi's charm was going into full effect. I squirted a generous amount of lotion into the palm of my hand, hesitating on touching him until dean shook violently, letting out a sudden scream. I quickly forgot the hesitation I was going through and gripped his dick, pumping my hand hard and fast. Instantly he stopped screaming, hips moving in time with my hand. "D-dad!" He cried out. I swallowed down my guilt, "what is it?" I whispered. Dean pushed his pelvis closer to me, "ple-please dad, fuck me~e" he said, voice raising an octave. I swallowed hard. Was I willing to do that? Dean writhed underneath me and I steeled my resolve, undoing my pants and bringing the down. "Hurry" dean said between gritted teeth, gaining a bit of consciousness. I nodded stiffly and used the lotion to coat my cock thickly. Dean shivered, letting me open his legs to align myself. "Are you sure about this?" I asked sternly. Dean looked at me, eyes filled with anticipation. "I just want this to be over quickly" he said, voice hoarse. I didn't say anything, there wasn't anything I could say. I gripped his hips firmly and slowly pushed my hips. He bared his teeth, clenching the bedspread beside him. I paused, "dean?" I asked.

"Keep going" he growled, a tear slipping down his cheek at the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello son" dad said uncharacteristically sarcastic. He pulled his fingers out of me roughly and I let out a pained hiss. "What do you want from me?" I asked, searching the room for the other succubi, cornflower. She appeared by my side, brushing a sweaty strand of hair away. "It's okay Sammy, dont struggle" she whispered, her skin changing into dean's. "I gotcha, I'll always look out for you" he said softly, smiling cruelly. I bared my teeth, "you're all a bunch of sick and twisted whores!" I yelled. Dad pushed my legs apart and I clenched my hands in fear as he aligned his dick with my ass. "D-dad, please"

He looked up, "what is it?" He said, sarcastically portraying a sugary sweet tone. I opened my mouth to voice my argument but was cut off by dean's lips assaulting mine. His hand ghosted down my bare chest, grasping my dick tightly as dad started to push in. I gave a muffled yell, back arching in an attempt to move away from the pain. Dean started to run his thumb on and around the tip, causing me to gasp in sporadic pleasure. The mixture of pain and pleasure was making me sick, "s-stop" I fought futilely. Dean smiled a cruel smile, "or what?"

All the way in dad gripped my legs, putting them over his shoulders. My cheeks flamed in embarrassment, causing dean to chuckle. He stroked my cheek, making me turn away from him; "you wanna know what we want?" She purred in my ear. Dad pulled out slowly until the tip rested at the entrance, ramming back into me. My vision whitened momentarily and I let out a moan that I couldn't decide if it was pained or not. Dean nipped my earlobe, holding it between his teeth; "we want to see you submit" he whispered, kissing below my ear. I turned my head to look at him, eyes searching him for something; I didn't know what but it was for something. "Submit?" I asked. "You're at your most vulnerable right now, being taken by your older brother, and your father" he said, eyes flicking to meet john's. John grinned, pulling back and slamming right back in, setting into a steady rhythm; one hard thrust followed by five fast and two deep. 6 thrusts before the one that hurt.

I gritted my teeth, trying to stay silent. "What do you really want?" I growled, watching 'dean' walk around the room, going through my phone. Dean looked at me, "you assume I'm lying?" He asked, putting a hand to his chest; "that hurts Sammy, why would I lie to you?"

I glared at him, "all demons lie"

He quirked a brow, "and you don't?"

He flipped my phone closed, putting it in his pocket; "you told your daddy you were going to scope out the mansion grounds, we found you an your little whore ruby trying to wipe us out with your freaky physic brain mojo!" He yelled. He ran a finger over my cheek, "so tell us, is it just demons that lie?" I opened my mouth to retort and dean smacked me, bursting a blood vessel in my mouth. He leaned down and kissed me, "this time, we're not stopping" he growled, crushing his lips back to mine and encircling my length with his fingers. I unwillingly moaned, my eyes sliding closed.

I hated succubi.


	9. Chapter 9

I clenched my eyes shut, trying to resist the urge to orgasm; the way he was moaning and writhing underneath me wasn't helping in the slightest. "D-dad!" He gasped, gripping my arm in a vise like grasp. His eyes were wide and open, staring at me in minor fear. I quaked a smiled, "it's gunna be okay Dean, it'll be over soon" I soothed. He took a deep breath and laid back against the bed, his breathing broken as his impending release came closer. He flattened his far to the pillow and I gripped his length, stroking him fast. He back arched, "oh god yes!" He yelled, cumming in my hand. I gritted my teeth as he clenched around me, making it harder to stop myself from letting go as well. I gently slid out, my cock swollen and red from not releasing. Dean was laying on the bed, breathing hard but otherwise okay. "Does it hurt anymore?" I asked, touching his thigh. His eyes fluttered open and he shook his head, his gaze drifted to my erection and he glanced back up to me and raised a brow in question. I shrugged, "didn't seem okay"

Dean sighed and lifted himself up, reaching out and grabbing my length. I hissed in pleasure, gripping my sons forearm as he pumped his hand. My breath hitched, "s-shit" I muttered, hips bucking to meet deans hand. White hot pleasure shot through my body and I let out a strangled moan, feeling myself cum.


	10. Chapter 10

S+D ch.10

I could barely keep my eyes open anymore. "How many was that?" Dean asked, gripping my chin to turn and face him. "Four" I breathed, eyes blinking closed. He stroked his thumb down my jaw line with a smile, "it's nice seeing you like this" he said softly, leaning down and kissing me. My body responded eagerly, a low groan in my throat; he pulled away "someone's eager" he purred, my hips bucked and my vision whitened as dad hit something in his thrusting. John grinned, "got it"

If I was having trouble holding back my signs of pleasure before, now it was just impossible. Dean chuckled, "tell me if I'm mistaken but it seems like you're enjoying yourself"

I shook my head violently, panting heavily. "N-no!" I cried, feeling pleasure building again not unlike a train. I clenched my eyes shut, neck arched in intense pleasure. "Shiiiiit" I groaned loudly, my hips stilling and my thighs tensing. John grinned and changed his pattern, making my back arch; "a-ah-ahh!" I yelled out, cumming hard. As my eyes blinked closed I heard the door splinter as it was kicked in. John pulled out of me roughly and I gritted my teeth against the pain. "S-Sammy?" Deans voice stuttered, making me blink my eyes open and swallow hard at the scene before me.


End file.
